How do you see me now?
by ravensterling123
Summary: Please read the first chapter before judging! I suck at summaries! Okay so Ichigo is home alone on a stormy night and someone comes to visit him. For their own purposes of course...Rape and Yaoi!  R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a YAOI! If you don't like YAOI turn back now! Because I do _not_ want to hear shit like "Yaoi is crappy" and "Yaoi should be banned from Fanfiction" okay? I am a usual nice person but when someone is prejudice because they are f****** homophobes, _That _pisses me off to no end!**

**Ulquiorra: She is completley serious... for the first time...**

**Me: Sorry for the outburst. Anyways here are some warnings and a disclaimer:**

**Rape, Rape, sex, serious lemons, more rape, yaoi throughout the whole thing.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo was at home. Alone. That was a first. His dad had overtime at the hospital. Karin and Yuzu were sleeping over at a friend's house. Plus it was raining. Thunderstorming to be exact. Ichigo_ hated_ thunderstorms, never liked them since he was a kid.

He sighed as he sat on his bed, unsure of what to do. The electricity flickered. He had finished eating dinner and taking a shower though so he had nothing to worry about. He took out some candles from his desk and set them by the tableside, match ready in case-

BOOM!

...the electricity went out. Ichigo lit the candle and sat back against his bed... alone... in the dark. He shook those thoughts from his head and got up to get a book he had to read from school. A movement caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks.

"W-who's there?", Ichigo called out, trying not to be nervous.

" I thought ya'd know me by now Ichi", a voice said from behind him. Ichigo swerved around, brown eyes meeting teal ones. Ichigo's eyes widened a great extent at the close proximity between him and Grimmjow.

" Grimmjow? What are you doing here? I'm not going to fight if that's what you want...", he said backing away. Grimmjow only smirked and came closer, backing Ichigo into his shut door. He leaned down and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "You'll know soon enough. Hmmmm, ya smell like strawberries, strawberry."

"Umm... well it was nice seeing you but you've got to go...", Ichigo whispered, petrified. His badge was in his backpack. It was too far to reach. Grimmjow licked the side of Ichigo's ear, smirking when he gasped.

"Wha- ah... um... h-hey stop", Ichigo stuttered, turning his head away from Grimmjow's face, leaving his neck open. He didn't seem to notice until he felt a pair of fangs glide down his neck. Being a panther Arrancar, Grimmjow's canines were very_, very_ sharp. Ichigo felt blood rising from the wound. Grimmjow just lapped up the blood, enjoying the taste. Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest trying to move him but getting nowhere. Without being in shinigami form, he was usless against an Aranncar, Espada much less.

Grimmjow decided to take action as Ichigo spaced out trying to grasp what was going on. With a quick falsh of his hand, Ichigo was naked and on his bed. Ichigo sat up, about to yell at Grimmjow but was forcefully pushed back down. Grimmjow used the belt Ichigo had been wearing to tie his wrists to the headboard, and used to scraves to tie his feet to the bedposts (A/N: I know Ichigo doesn't have all that stuff on his bed. Just pretend).

"Hey!", Ichigo started, "What the fu-" he was cut off with a rough kiss. He wouldn't grant Grimmjow entry into his mouth though, but Grimmjow had different ways. He trailed his hands down Ichigo's body and grabbed the smaller boy's penis in his hand. Ichigo gasped, giving Grimmjow full access into his mouth.

This just annoyed Ichigo. He bit down on the blunetts tounge, reciving a growl from him. Grimmjow stopped and looked at Ichigo, fury in his eyes.

"How dare you bite me!", Grimmjow roared, slapping Ichigo across the face. Ichigo yelped, tears springing into his eyes. Grimmjow smirked ferally and started moving downwards. He licked and nipped at Ichigo's jawline making sure to leave no print. He moved to Ichigo's neck and sucked the skin, deciding it would be okay to torture from here on below.

"Grimmjow... please stop...", Ichigo said, tears starting to form bigger. Grimmjow only smirked and licked the tears that came down. He moved back to the velvety neck and bit down. _Hard_. Ichigo screamed in pain as he wriggled even more trying to get Grimmjow off of him. By now, blood was pouring from the wound, leaving what looked like a vampire bite. Grimmiow licked the blood, drinking in Icigo's essence, his eyes rolling back at the tast.

Ichigo was crying now. Full out crying. He didn't want this. Grimmjow knew that. They weren't supposed to be enemies anymore! After he had killed Aizen, there wasn't supposed to be anymore conflict! Orihime had healed all the 'dead' espada and Soul Society made a peace treaty with them. So why?

Grimmjow tweaked Ichigo's nipples, fondeling with the bud. After lapping up all the blood, He trailed even lower licking Ichigo's nipples. He smirked when Ichigo gasped, squriming even more. He lightly bit down on the nipple earning a growl. He moved to Ichigo's length, looking at Ichigo's unhappy face before devouring it.

Ichigo suppresed a moan as Grimmjow sucked his dick using his teeth to scrape the bottom. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

Grimmjow sucked harder and harder until Ichigo finally came.

"Seems like ya like this Berry.", Grimmjow stated, undressing himself, pulling something out of his hakama before dropping them on the floor. He put his dick up to Ichigo's face and said one word.

"Suck". Ichigo's eyes widened even more (if that was possible), his blush growing even more. Ichigo turned his head form Grimmjow's length.

"No grimmjow. Are you high off of something?"

"Heh... I thought ya'd say that.", Grimmjow said, pulling a vibrator out from behind his back. "Now suck or this will end up on ya." Grimmjow said moving the vibrator towards Ichigo.

"N-no!" Ichigo said struggling against the restraints hoping for freedom.

"All ya have ta do is suck Ichi, and this will go. Just for a minute."

"Nngh...No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Jeez you must really want the vibrator!"

"No! I am not going to suck yo-", Ichigo started but Grimmjow had already stuffed his penis in the smaller boy's mouth. Ichigo chocked as it hit the back of his throat. Grimmjow hooked the vibrator onto Ichigo's penis and turned it on. He moaned as Ichigo tried to get the big thing out of his mouth, teeth scraping over it accidently once in a while. He bucked into the orangett's mouth, making Ichigo deep throat Grimmjow even more. Finally Grimmjow came, moaning Ichigo's name as his sperm slipping out of Ichigo's mouth a little. He pulled out of his mouth and smiled at the sight before him.

Ichigo's eyes were half lidded, sperm coming out of his mouth. He was panting, his body heaving in fluctuating breaths as he tried to spit out the sticky, bitter fluid from his mouth. Grimmjow held Ichigo's throat.

"Swallow", he said. Ichigo shook his head. Grimmjow squeazed his windpipe. "I said swallow." Ichigo resentfully swallowed the cum, nearly hurling at the taste. The vibrator moved on Ichigo's penisaking him moan and arch his back.

"T-take it off", he gasped, trying to get the horendous thing off.

"Hmmmm I don't think so", Grimmjow said, positioning himself between Ichigo's legs

"Grimmjow. Stop. Don't do this. Don-Nngh!", Ichigo screamed as he penetrated into. Grimmjow moaned at the sensation.

"So tight Ichi. So freakin tight.", he moaned as he crashed his lips onto Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't even notice. He was in too much pain. This hurt beyond hell. Grimmjow was moving faster thanany human possibly could, pumping in and out of Ichigo's starting-to-bleed anus. Grimmjow latched onto one of Ichigo's nipple again biting and sucking it. He was about to cum. In any moment.

Ichigo faded out of conciousness felling a pain in his neck again. Grimmjow had bit him on the same place he had before. Ichigo finally fainted, felling Grimmjow's fang in his neck and his cum up his anus. A finall tear fell down his cheek as eyes closed.

* * *

**Omg should I continue this fic? Please tell me! No flames please! This was my first yaoi/lemon. Thank you and please review!**


	2. What should I do

**I am baack! **

**Ichigo: hmph you made_ me_ get raped *grumble grumble***

**Me: Sorry but you know you_ are_ the ike in like basically all yaoi pairings.**

**Ichigo: still.**

**Ulquiorra: get over yourself Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo: Shut-up you emo skittle.**

**Me&Ulqui: *sweatdrop*... emo skittle?**

**Ichigo: Shaddup and leave me alone..**

**Me: I do not own bleach! On to the story!**

_Ding_

Ichigo heard the noise as he rolled over onto his side. Maybe he was hearing things. His neck was in severe pain as well as his lower reigons. He got out of bed. It was Saturday so there was no school. _Maybe I'll visit mom_, he thought,_ tell her what...what happened... she would know what to do._ Ichigo got up and walked (limped) to the shower, undressing and taking a nice hot shower. That helped a little. He got out and put his shirt on looking in the mirror for the first time that morning.

And screamed. There on his neck was a bell.A _Bell._ He tried to pull it off but then got electrocuted.

_Grimmjow_, he thought, hate running through his mind. It hid the bite mark on his neck but it looked ridiculus. It was tied around his neck with black ribbon, the bell gold. Yes, today would be a perfect day to visit Masaki's grave. Ichigo walked downstairs, going into the kitchen to grab some coffee before heading out. A note on the kitchen table caught his eye.

_Ichigo, my son,_

_Regretfully I am being draged to work early._

_I will see you tonight_

_-Isshin_

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father's use of words. The old man would never grow up. Ichigo's mind drifted back to last night's events. Tears threatened to haunt his eyes. He had been raped. Ichigo wiped the tears and scowled. He wouldn't let this get to him. If he became depressed, this whole nice world they (Ichigo and family) had created, would pop. Just like that. He would still go to give his mother some condolences, but wouldn't bother to tell her about what happened.

* * *

Ichigo walked up the dirt path, a boquet of red roses in his hands. He wore simple jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked past the spot he and Rukia had talked about his mother's death. He got to her grave and sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small candle and match, lighting the candle and putting it gently infront of Masaki's grave. The sky darkened, rain starting to come down.

_Why the fuck does it always rain when I come here?_, Ichigo wondered, getting pissed. Yes, of course he was guilty about his mother's death. Of course he was! But why the fuck did god just have to rub it in? He put the roses down and stood at his mother's grave, his fists clenching. He couldn't help the fact that he would always look at his mother's grave like that.

He stood there not saying or thinking anything until...

"I thought I would find you here, Kurosaki", a voice rumbled. Ichigo jumped, to find to his relief that it was only Byakuya. After months of bitching, Rukia had finally convinced Byakuya to live in the human world.

"Byakuya... what are you doing here?", Ichigo asked. Coming closer to him. Byakuya gave Ichigo one of his small, rare smiles.

" The truth is I felt your spiritual preassure fluctuating wildy last night. Even Rukia felt it but it was too rainy so the apartment had been shut down. I came to see what had happened this morning, at your house but you weren't there. Rukia said you could have been in the park, or at your mother's grave. She said you do not like to go shopping."

Ichigo blushed, his heart pumping a little at Byakuya's concern.

"Nothing happened... I... just decided to practice... um... training with dad.", Ichigo lied looking down, his feet suddenly interesting. A hand lightly pulled his chin up, gray eyes staring into guilty brown ones.

"You are lying Kurosaki", Byakuya said letting his hand drop. Ichigo flushed even more._ Why the fuck am I acting like a woman?_, Ichigo yelled to himself.

" No I'm not.", he said. Byakuya frowned, "Yes you are. Your eyes say it all...", Byakuya stated looking awkwardly at Ichigo's neck, "Why do you have a bell on boy?"

"Ah! um... you see... well... I like... bells?"

"Do you need help getting it off?", Byakuya asked, not buying the crap that came out of Ichigo's mouth for a minute. Ichigo thought for a second. Even though _he_ couldn't take it off, maybe someone else could.

"Ah...hahaha... sure...", Ichigo said. Byakuya inspected the ribbon once more before yanking at it. Ichigo felt pain shoot through him. Byakuya sensed it and immediatly let go.

"Kurosaki! Are you okay?", He asked, concern wide in his eyes. Ichigo nodded before running off. He couldn't belive that this had happened. In front of Byakuya to!

"Kurosaki wait!" Byakuya's voice trailed after him. He continued running faster, tears streaming down his cheeks. He suddenly felt warmth all around him. Someone was hugging him. Ichigo looked up to see the face of Byakuya, in his shinigami form. Holding him. His eyes teared up more and he buried his face into the uniform. Byakuya held him and said, "It's okay Ichigo. Don't cry.". Byakuya rubbed the boys head, holding him in a calm manner until Ichigo finally stopped crying.

"Byakuya... can you keep a secret?", Ichigo finally asked, embarassed that he had broken down infront of the Kuchiki heir.

"Of course Ichigo. We can talk about it at my house. Rukia isn't home and I am sure we have some hot beverages to warm us up"

Ichigo blushed deeply. It was the first time Byakuya had ever called him Ichigo. He smiled and said, "That would be good".

* * *

**Ah... sorry for the Byaichi... heh heh couldn't help myself... sorry that there was no Grimmjow either. I think he'll be in the next chapter!**

**Ulquiorra: Are you felling better, Kurosaki?**

**Icigo: *the color of all the red things in the world put together* y-yeah... please review**

**Ulquiorra: and stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Me: Thanks!**


	3. Excuse me!

**Haha! A new chapter has arrived! WARNING: There may be some touchy Byaichi moments but there will be Grimmjow in this chapter!**

**Ulquiorra: This is tiring. Let's get on with the story. She doesn't own Bleach blah blah blah**

Ichigo had explained everything. EVERYTHING. But Byakuya hadn't seemed to mind. He just nodded his head and listened. Ichigo felt much better. Though it was thunderstorming, he decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you Byakuya. For listening.", Ichigo said zipping his sweater up. Byakuya smiled, "I may be cold on the outside but that's just a mask. As the Kuchiki heir I am not supposed to show weaknesses. Anytime you want to talk, you can talk to me if you want."

Briing Briing

Byakuya's phone rang and he quickly got it.

"Hello? Yes... okay... but I have to do something right now... It can't wait? Are you positive? Fine.", Byakuya shut his phone and returned to Ichigo.

"Sorry, I cannot walk you back home.", Byakuya said frowning. Ichigo just smiled to lighten up the mood.

"It's fine anyways...", Ichigo said as he looked out the window, "The rain's letting up. Thaks again Byakuya", he finished as he closed the door.

"Goodbye... Ichigo"

* * *

Ichigo walked outside. The rain had let up and the sun was shining brightly now. He sighed and started his way home. The pain in his neck seemed to grow. He rubbed at it (getting nowhere because of the bell). The stinging got worse and worse.

"Boo", a voice behind him said. Two strong pairs of arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist pulling him in to a warmth. Ichigo gasped and tried to move out of it, his assultor showing no sign of letting go. The pain in his neck was so bad, Ichigo thought he was being choked...though he wasn't.

Finally Ichigo managed to turn around and see his captor's face. He gasped. It was Grimmjow. Staring down at him with his cheshire grin.

"G-Grimmjow", He managed before fury over took him. He slapped Grimmjow hard, making him let go of Ichigo.

"You son of a bitch", Ichigo spat before turning to leave. His hand was throbbing. This was Arrancar skin. And he wasn't in his shinigami form. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's wrist hard making Ichigo stumble backwards into him.

"You belong to me now, Strawberry. And that ain't about ta change. So just accept it.", Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear, the hot breath making Ichigo shiver.

"No! I don't belong to anyone! espically not you! Hell I'd rather die than belong to you!", Ichigo screamed at Grimmjow who only smirked.

"I have all the proof right on ya. That bell I put on ya. It's a detector so I can find where ya are. Ya can't take it off... no one can that is except for me. Only if I want to will this thing come off. See I put some of my blood into it so it reacts with what I want to do with it. If I wanted to I could take it off but I'd have to put in a peice of my DNA to confirm it. If I don't want to take it off you, it will shock you. " Grimmjow said tugging it. The electrical pain shot through Ichigo's body making him scream. When Byakuya and he, himself had pulled it it hadn't hurt because the pain in his neck wasn't there. Now the pain in his neck and the electrical shock combined made him see white for a second.

"... and that is what happens when you're a bad boy. My other proof is the bite on your neck. When I bit you, I released my venom into you. You won't turn into an Arrancar but you can feel my presence. That's why your neck hurts."

"W-why are you here then? To tell me this?", Ichigo asked, holding his badge.

"Haha. No. I have come to take you to Las Noches as mine.", Grimmjow said, drawing closer to Ichigo. Noticing that the badge was in Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow smirked.

"The badge will not make you a shinigami. As long as you are wearing that bell it won't work."

Ichigo didn't belive this. He pushed the metal against himself. Nothing. He tried again, not beliving what was happening. Nothing again.

By then Grimmjow had come infront of the boy. He yanked the badge out of Ichigo's hand and threw it across the road. Before Ichigo could react Grimmjow knocked him out. Grimmjow carried Ichigo into the portal, bridal style. This was his kingdom now. By the time aizen had died, Grimmjow had learned his 4th release. This made him stronger than anyone in Las Noches.

The World of Hollows finally had become his. And now Ichigo was his to.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**Okay so I wanted Grimmjow to be twice as strong as Ulquiorra so that's why he has a 4th release, you know... Ulquiorra has a second release so yeah. Did you know that if Aizen had known that Ulquiorra had a second release, that Ulquiorra would have been the first espada?**

**Okay sorry for that. It was just some facts. Thanks for reading, please review and... STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Escaping

**HEY! What's up people? Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I don't want to make this long so:**

**I own nothing. See short and sweet!**

**Ulquiorra *Grumbles* Finally...**

Ichigo felt warmth. It felt really nice. Like when his mom used to hold him when he was young. Body heat. Yeah that was it body he- wait a second BODY HEAT? Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself 'cuddling' with Grimmjow. He bit his lips trying not to scream. He rolled over and shivered. Wait that was weird. Why was he cold. He had been wearing long clothes... Ichigo took a deep breath, dreading to see what was under the covers. He pulled them up only to find that he was naked... other than his boxers.

He sat up and looked around the room. He spotted his clothes neatly hung up on a hanger. He felt himself checking for any signs of pain... none. So he hadn't been raped again. He quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Grimmjow up or who knows what would happen. He dressed himself and carefully changed. He saw grimmjow's sowrd hanging there to so he smirked before stealing it. Ichigo opened the door, checking to see if there was anyone around. No one. He ran across the hallway quietly. He peeked around the corner to find no one there. He turned left and walked down more white hallways. There had to be a way out of there.

He wandered the palace for hours looking for any signs of an opening. He finnaly felt a breeze at one point and went to search for its beginning. He passes millions of doors before passing one that had a breeze also. He walked back and opened the door. It was a balcony. He quickly looked over the edge to find that it was a 400ft drop from where he was. Ichigo gulped.

This was a big decision. Yeah he had jumped of the roof of a school building before but that was only 50ft. But there was sand to catch his fall. He looked behind himself once more before jumping.

Wind rushed across his face, slapping him. He looked down and saw that ground was near so he stretched his feet and tucked his head. He landed with a small 'thump' on the sand. He smiled to himself at his success and started running into the vague openess trying to find the portal Urahara had sent them through the first time they came here.

No one knew it but if you went through it you could end up where you back in the human realm. He walked the sandy ground for 5 hours before stoping. He sat against one of the many boulders in the sand and closed his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to get out of here? Hearing a faint rustle, Ichigo opened his eyes. Hearing it again, Ichigo stood up holding the sowrd at arms length.

" You have tried to escape Grimmjow-sama. You are truly foolish." a melancholic voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned around to see Ulquiorra staring at him.

"What do yuo mean 'Grimmjow-sama'? He isn't your ruler!"

"Unfortunatly, he is. And you are his. Once something is his he doesn't like to see it go."

"God! I do not belong to that maniac! And how is _he_ your ruler?"

"He gained fourth release."

"F-fourth", Ichigo breathed in disbelief.

"That's right", a voice whispered into his ear. Once again Ichigo swerved around only to meet the cerulean eyes of Grimmjow. No wonder his neck had been hurting. He had forgotten what he had been told. He held the sowrd out and prepared to fight.

"Ha. You amy leace now Ulquiorra. I an handle it from here.", Grimmow said. Ulquiorra glared a hateful glare that said_ If you weren't stronger than me I would actually side up with Kurosaki_, before shun-poing away.

Grimmjow grabbed the sowrd by its blade and yanked it out of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo gasped but held his ground. Grimmjow sheathed the sorwd and walked up to Ichigo who took a step back. Grimmjow increased his spiritual preassure a lot making Ichigo fall onto his knees. Grimmjow walked up to him and pulled his chin up.

* * *

"You're about to find out what happens to the people who decive me.", He said before throwing Ichigo over his shoulders.

* * *

Once they got to Grimmjow's room Ichigo was thrown onto the king-size bed.

He was still bound by the spiritual preassure making it impossible to move. He was quickly stripped of his clothes and layed on his stomach. Grimmjow sat on the bed and smirked as he watched Ichigo try to break the preassure. He squeezed the tip of Ichigo's erection earning a small gasp from the boy.

He moved Ichigo onto his lap and kissed the paralyzed boy full on the lips opening his mouth to dive his tounge into Ichigo's mouth, nipping his tounge playfully. He layed themselves down rubbing Ichigo's penis as he lavished the boy's body, biting Ichigo's nipples between his teeth. Ichigo groaned.

He didn't want this. He was again thrown onto his back, his feet were over Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow stuck his tounge up the tight anus, enjoying how Ichigo tried to squrim away from the sensation. Grimmjow took his tounge out and went back to Ichigo's mouth as he stuck one finger up Ichigo's hole. Ichigo moaned, not being able to control himself.

_Stop...STOP!_, Ichigo yelled into his head as Grimmjow put three fingers into Ichigo. Finally taking the moving fingers out, Grimmjow stuck his long, thick penis up Ichigo. Ichigo tried to scream but couldn't, his mouth being covered by Grimmjow's. Grimmjow loosened his energy down, letting Ichigo move again. Ichigo tried to get out put couldn't the weight of his enemy being far more than his. He was flipped onto his back and was getting fucked in a different angle, causing him to bite his lips.

Grimmjow hit Ichigo's prostate making the orangette see stars and scream. Ichigo arched his head trying to remove the pleasure that he was feeling. Grimmjow took this oppurtunity to bite Ichigo's neck licking as he released into the boy. He started pumping Ichigo's cock finally causing him to release with a cry. Grimmjow came out of Ichigo who had tears running down his face. He licked the salty tears and kissed Ichigo again before leaving the room. Leaving a bloody and almost broken Ichigo alone.

***yawn* im tired! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Dreams

**I'm sick so this may be a short chapter. Sorry *sneezes* i own nothing**

_"Ichigo, why?" a voice called out to Ichigo._

_ "M-mom" he asked looking for the source. He ran to the figure in the mist. His mother looked up at him with hollow eyes. Long bony fingers grasped his shoulders pulling hi m towards his mother._

_ "Why have you done this son? To your beloved mother? Why", Her voice droned. Ichigo couldn't move. He really tried but couldn't. Masaki screamed as she morphed. A treachorus beast filling in place. Ichigo tried to run. Nothing. _

_ "ICHIGO! WHY?" the beast yelled throwing him._

_ "No mom I didn't do anything I didn't No!"_

_ **"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ichigo screamed waking up from his dream. Had his mom yelling at him for having sex with another guy? BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! HE HAD BEEN RAPED!

Ichigo layed back onto the bed, realizing that he was finally alone. What had that dream meant? He pondered.

What?

* * *

**I am sooo sorry that this was a short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I'm just really not feeling well! Sorry again! And please review! *sneezes***


	6. Awkward

**Woot! A new chapter! Hope y'all like it! Now a word from our sponserors!**

**Ulquiorra:...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* um... anything from out other sponseror?**

**Ichigo:...**

**Me: -_- you guys are so lame. ANYWAYS *glares at ulqui and ichi* i don't own bleach. I wish I did but I don't. Onto the story!**

Ichigo finally got out of the bed. He tried to open the door but got nowhere. God, what did he ever do to deserve this? Ichigo walked back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Finally the door clicked open to reveal Szayel. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. The science freak creeped him out. (A/N: sorry to all of you who like Szayel! I mean I love him to but Ichigo doesn't seem to).

"What do you want?", Ichigo growled at the pinkett. Szayel smiled.

"I was hoping you would ask that dear boy. I am here to-"

"I don't give two shits!", Ichigo screamed at the scientist who sweatdropped.

"I did not even fin-"

"I don't fuckin care!"

"But-"

" I DO NOT CARE! C.A.R.E! Understand?", Ichigo yelled throwing his hands up in fury.

"Um... sure..."

"So why are you here?", Ichigo asked staring at the smaller arrancar.

"Um... well I came here to-"

"Okay. That's great. You can go now"

_Has the boy lost his mind?_, Szayel thought as he walked out. Maybe Ichigo had lost his mind. All that really was on Ichigo's mind was how the hell he was going to get out of Las Noches.

* * *

**Haha... *sweatdrop* Sorry Ichigo was ooc...he was worried about his dream... um...oh if anyone has any ideas, can you please share them? i'm sorry that it's a bother but the reason this one was short and random was because i'm running out of ideas... so please help the cause? thanks again and please review!**


	7. Hero

**Okay! here's the new chapter!**

**Ulqui: and it's long.**

**Ichi: great...**

**I don't own anything. I would like to thank everyone for their ideas! **

A crash through the door startled Ichigo. He got up from where he had been sitting to inspect the hole in the wall and the bunch of ruble in the path. There was a man lying on his floor. Ichigo cocked his head as he looked at the man. He had dark blue hair that almost looked black and his skin had a light tan to it. The man got up and was about to run back outside the door when he noticed a creeped out Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were wide in surprise. _Who is this guy?_, Ichigo thought.

The dark blue haired man smiled. "The name's Yoru."

Ichigo looked at the man, gaining eye contact. He had hazel eyes with a blue-ish hue to it.

_Woah those eyes are gorgeous_, Ichigo gasped internally.

"Thank you. I am proud of my eyes.", Yoru said smirking. Ichigo blushed and looked down " Um... how did you know I was thinking that?"

"It's very simple really. My release form is called Terepashi. I am telepathic only in battle.", Yoru said smirking at the blushing Berry.

Grimmjow suddenly came bursting into the room, his zanpakuto in hand. He bared his fangs as Yoru stood closer to Ichigo, his zanpakuto also drawn.

"So first you come and attack _my_ kingdom and then come and then seduce _my_ mate", Grimmjow said growling at Yoru.

Yoru only smirked and grabbed Ichigo by his waist bringing Ichigo close to his body. This made Ichigo blushn even more than he had been.

"Well, I do not belive he really wants to be here."

"Give me Ichigo. NOW", Grimmjow said taking a step forward towards Yoru and Ichigo.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Grimmjow.", Yoru said before waving and shun-poing away, Ichigo in his arms. After they had gotten a good distance away, they had finally stopped. They were about 500 miles away from the palace and since it was night, they decided to rest.

"Um...", Ichigo said awkwardly.

_What should I say, _he thought as he shuffled his feet._ This guy just saved my ass._

"Well, you could say thank you", Yoru said, catching Ichigo's attention. Ichigo blushed and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Yoru... but... why did you save me?", Ichigo asked resuming his former position.

"Well, I had seen you when you tried to escape, I felt great potential but something was blocking it..."

"Um... that would have to be this", Ichigo said pointing to his bell.

"Oh that is an easy obstacle to remove", Yoru said plucking some hair out and putting in on the bell. The bell came off easily. Ichigo held his neck, eyes wide.

"how..."

"That is also easy. I am Grimmjow's brother."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How?", He asked, clearly surprised.

"Well, I had been his older brother. I died saving him from a gun fight. He died later in then."

"gun fight?"

"He had been in a gang called the panthers. One day they had gotten into a fight. I had been walking around at the time and saw him being cornered by all these men so I ran to save him. Ended up dying myself", Yoru said smiling a sad smile. "He didn't even say anything after that. No prayers, nothing. I got mad and became a hollow, but I was trapped in here, Aizen made me an Arrancar. The end"

"I...I'm sorry", Ichigo said, touching Yoru's shoulder. Yoru smiled.

"Get some sleep now, Ichigo. We'll have to be out of here by the morning."

Ichigo nodded and lay down, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

**I have to say! I am proud that I got this!**

**Ulquiorra: *pecks Raven's cheek* you should be. You worked hard.**

**Me: *blushes* thanks.**

**Ulquiorra: Please review!**

**Me: And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Ulqui&me: Thanks!**


	8. Blushing

**Gahhhh .**

**Ulquiorra: in short her period's here so she's not feeling well**

**Me: nyaaaaaaa**

**Ulquiorra: she would like to thank wolfdragonful for being a great supporter**

**Me: feh .**

**Ulquiorra: she owns nothing-**

**Me: MEH!**

**Ulquiorra: -_- sorry. she does not own _bleach_ and on to the story...**

**Me: UAH! XD thanks ulqui 3 3**

* * *

Ichigo sat up from the ground he had been sleeping on. It wasn't comfortable at all. His back and shoulders hurt. He looked around the cave in search of Yoru. Where had he gone? Ichigo suddenly panicked. Had Yoru left him alone? Maybe he had been too much of a burden!

"You are not a burden Ichigo", a voice from the outside of the cave said. Ichigo sighed in relief as Yoru came inside the cave.

"Ah... sorry about worrying you like that. I went to look for some food", Yoru said looking at Ichigo with some concern. Ichigo blushed at the man's concern.

"It's fine. We have to leave though and if I'm not mistaken, Las Noches is not rich in food"

"True but there is a little vegetation that is okay for humans...somewhere..."

"Haha it's fine... but we have a bigger problem other than food. I can't transform. I'll be useless if Grimmjow finds us and we need to move quickly..."

"That, my friend, will not be a problem. I have already thought ahead. I know where the gateway to the human world is so I can take you there. It'll take about 2 days shun-po'ing "

"But-",Ichigo began before he was picked up bridal style by Yoru, "H-Hey! Are we really going l-like this"

"Of course! There is no other option that I see."

"B-but...", Ichigo trailed off as he gripped Yoru's uniform as the started to shun-po. He blushed deeply as he took in Yoru's scent.

_Mmmmm... he smells like mint_, Ichigo thought.

"Thank you. It's actually my natural scent", Yoru said, smirking at the now red Ichigo.

* * *

They ran for had to shun-po for little while before stopping.

"Let us take a break here.", Yoru said setting Ichigo down. He stumbled a bit, onlly to be caught by Yoru. Ichigo blushed again and looked down.

"You blush too much", Yoru laughed, "It's cute", this making Ichigo blush even harder.

"Um... thank you?", Ichigo replied as Yoru changed into his normal form.

"Hmmmmm...", Yoru said looking at Ichigo through a close proximity,"You have freckles."

"Ah... yeah... i do.", Ichigo said backing up. Yoru laughed again and leaned against a rock. He looked at Ichigo who was trying to keep warm but getting nowhere at it.

_Oh, yes. The boy is human. This place must be cold for him._, Yoru thought before pulling Ichigo close to him to keep the smaller boy warm.

"Ah... thanks", Ichigo said while blushing. He snuggled against Yoru who looked at the orangett in surprise at first but then smiled.

_This boy is growing on me_, Yoru mused to himself before resting his head on Ichigo's and closing his eyes. He liked this and he never wanted it to end.

And frankly, Ichigo didn't want it to end either.

* * *

***blush* that was cute 3**

**Ulquiorra: I do not see why that trash likes that other trash.**

**Me: Hey! don't talk about Yoru like that! And Ichigo!**

**Ulquiorra: *sigh* whatever...**

**Me: please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. What do I feel?

**I own nothing. On to the story.**

**Ulquiorra: *whispers*****she's all period talk**

**Me: *death glares* I heard that **

**Ulquiorra: 0_0 um... s-sorry.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Yoru was so sweet. He had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and his face was nuzzled comfortably in Ichigo's neck. Ichigo blushed.

_This is so awkward_, Ichigo thought.

"No it's not", Yoru said smirking at Ichigo's flabbergasted face. The boy had not realized that he was awake. Also he did not realize that he had switched into his release form that night. Ichigo blushed even deeper.

"Y-yes it is..."

"How"

"Well... you know..."

"What?"

"Well this couldn't get anymore awkward", Ichigo murmured more to himself than to Yoru.

"Well this could get more awkward", Yoru said flipping them over so he was on top of Ichigo.

"H-HEY!", Ichigo said blushing furiously. God knows how much more blushing Ichigo could form on his face.

"Well, that was an example of awkward. So the position we had been in is nothing compared to this. Right?", Yoru said getting off the red berry.

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you ready to go Ichigo? We will have to walk today. I am still worn out from yesterday's events. You are heavier than you look"

"Hey! I don't weigh that much!"

"Sure you don't", Yoru said, smiling when Ichigo pouted cutely. Yoru ruffled Ichigo's hair and pulled him up. Ichigo smiled and laughed as he pulled Yoru to start walking. Yoru laughed to and squeezed Ichigo's hand as they walked on.

* * *

They walked on for a couple of hours before stopping to take a break. Ichigo leaned on Yoru and sighed. He was tired, extremely hungry and wasn't completely sure about his feelings about Yoru. Thank goodness Yoru had changed back into his normal form so he couldn't hear Ichigo's thoughts.

_Well he is extremely hot_, Ichigo thought looking at the closed-eyed Yoru. _ But he's an arrancar! How is that ever supposed to work? But he is so nice and has been taking good care of me. What am I supposed to do? _ Ichigo mused _Why do I feel this way?

* * *

_

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I have set up a poll on my account for this story. If you answer yes, then Ichigo and Grimmjow will be the official pairing and Grimmjow will change and love Ichigo with Ichigo loving him back. If you pick no, the Yoru Ichgio willl be the final pairing. Please choose! and review thanks!**


	10. Gone For good

***bows deeply* sorry i didn't update!**

**Ulquiorra: She had something going on yesterday.**

**Me: Okay so most of you voted for Grimmichi so Grimmichi it is! but you'll have to wait 2 chapters for that. SORRY! Because once they return to the human world (this chapter) Isshin will talk to Ichigo (Next chapter). Grimmjow will come- wait! I cannot give everything away! **

**Ulquiorra: She owns nothing.  
**

**Me: ONTO THE !

* * *

**

Ichigo and Yoru got up and started walking. They got to the portal and looked at each other. This was it. Probably the last time they'd ever see eachother. Ichigo felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He was really going to miss Yoru.

"Yoru-", Ichigo started but was cut off with a kiss on his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes and let Yoru envade his mouth. When they finally broke apart Yoru smiled.

"Go, Ichigo. Thank you for being here when I am leaving both worlds forever.", Ichigo stared awkwardly at Yoru. What the hell was the guy talking about?

"What?"

"I had been attacked by an hollow a while ago. Szayel had healed me but he couldn't fix my broken mask. It looks like it's supposed to be that way but it's not. And once the mask of a hollow is torn or ripped off in any way, they pass on. Thank you Ichigo, for sharing my last few days with me.", Yoru said, fading. Ichigo stepped forward to grasp him but was stopped. Yoru pushed him into the portal. It the portal didn't work at first(because it hadn't been used in a while), but it wouldn't let Ichigo get out of it.

With glazed eyes of sadness, Ichigo watched as Yoru faded. As he faded he smiled and his last words were "Thank You, Ichigo Kurosaki." The portal finnaly shifted, transporting Ichigo to the human world. Ichigo fell on the ground, his small form shaking with sobs.

Yoru was gone. Forever. What was he going to do now? Go home. Ichigo walked through the blackness of the night, reaching home after many minutes.

Everything was so dusty. Had they not come home? at all? Even Karin and Yuzu? Ichigo started to panic. What if something had happened in the time he was gone? He walked upstairs and into the girls' room to find his little sisters sleeping comfortably together in their beds.

"!" , a voice yelled from behind him, only to get glomped by his father.

Ichigo kicked his old man in the shin and whispered, "The girls are sleeping goat-face! Are you freakin retarded?"

"Ah... sorry Ichi. But in all seriousness, we have to talk. Where did you go?"

Ichigo sat down on the floor and looked at his father.

"I... I was raped..." Isshin's eyes widened and sat next to his son.

"Ichigo. You are going to explain everything to me. _Right_. _Now_."

* * *

**Me: There you have it. I'm sorry Yoru had to die but I really didn't know what to do with him... SORRY *Bows deeply***

**Ulquiorra: hmph. It really doesn't matter.\**

**Me: *sniff* but I really liked him.**

**Yoru: What happened?**

**Me: YORUUUUUUUUUUUU *glomps yoru***

**Yoru: Hey Raven. **

**Me: *hugs Yoru* please review! And-**

**Yoru: stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Me: *fangirl squeel* THANKS! 3 3**


	11. That's it

**Raven: Sorry I didn't update yesterday!  
**

**Ulquiorra: trash.**

**Raven: _ anyways... because of that, Grimmjow will be in this chapter XD XD WOOT!  
**

**Grimmjow: I feel special**

**Ulquiorra: -_- trash. All of you.**

* * *

"Yeah dad. By Grimmjow...", Ichigo started looking at the floor. This subject was uncomfortable enough with Byakuya but with his _dad_? Ichigo wasn't quite sure. He sighed and looked back at his dad who was looking at him, his eyes saying, _Please continue. _

"He came the next day and kidnapped me. I was in Hueco Mundo for a while and then Grimmjow's brother-"

"Yoru. His name was Yoru wasn't it?", Isshin asked, his face clear with seriousness.

"D-dad... how do you know him?"

"He had come over to the clinic. He looked like Grimmjow, barely but had the same reitsu. I... I asked him. He asked for you. I said you should be at home. He... he must have trailed your reitsu. He brought back your badge though."

"Well...Yoru saved me... he took me through the desert. He got me home.", Ichigo said putting his head down in gratitude to Yoru. Isshin looked around the room.

"Where is he Ichigo? If he got you home...where..."

"Dad. He's dead. He died. His mask...", Ichigo said tears starting to brim. Isshin got of his spot and went to his only son to give him a hug.

"It's okay Ichigo. I understand. Ssshh calm down. How about you go to your room and go to sleep. You need rest.", Isshin said helping Ichigo to his room. After calming down, Ichigo took a shower, letting all his thoughts drift under the heat. He got out of the shower and lay on his bed, his black pajama pants with bright pink strawberries on them (a birthday present from Rukia) and a black wife-beater on. He turned his i-pod on and lay back listening to _Poet and the Pendulum_ by _Nightwish_ jeez for a 39 year old woman, Annette was sexy!

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

Meanwhile Grimmjow came into the room looking at the sleeping Berry with pity.

_Ichigo... what have I done to you?_

Ichigo turned in his sleep, his earphones somewhat falling out. Grimmjow stared at the device with curiosity before pushing the bud into his ear.

"A nightingale in a golden cage, that's me locked inside reality's maze", A higher voice sang out of the earphones. Grimmjow set the earphones down and looked at Ichigo. Carefully he kissed Ichigo's lips and hugged him close.

"G-Grimmjow?", Ichigo asked, his fear rising somewhat.

"Ssshh I am so sorry Ichigo. I didn't realize what I was doing. Nnoitra told me to... do what I did. I thought he was right... never should'a trusted that bastard. Um... anyways I... I love you Ichigo Kurosaki. I did the first day I met you. The flames and spark in your eyes. How loving you are...", Grimmjow said feeling embarrassed. He wasn't usually like this. He got up to leave sighing after Ichigo had said nothing.

He climbed onto the windowsill when,

"Grimmjow... wait. Please", Ichigo called out, reaching his hand toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow came toward Ichigo and sat on the bed next to him holding Ichigo's hand.

"I... I love you to but when you..." Ichigo trailed off looking down. Grimmjow touched Ichigo's heart with his free hand and asked, "Would you be willing to forgive?" His answer was a kiss. He really hadn't been suspecting that but... oh well. Grimmjow deepened the kiss holding the back of Ichigo's head to gain more access. Ichigo obliged, his tounge dancing with Grimmjow's in passion.

They broke apart for air and Grimmjow sighed and looked at Ichigo smiling. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow towards him pouting when Grimmjow pulled away. He saw Ichigo's reaction and smiled before kissing Ichigo's neck softly listening to Ichigo pant as his erection hardened.

Ichigo brought Grimmojw back to his mouth kissing the blue haired man feverishly while Grimmjow palmed Ichigo's growing erection. Ichigo moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and straddling him, with his legs on either side of Grimmjow's lap, unintentionally giving Grimmjow better access to palm Ichigo.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's jaw and trailed a load of kisses down to Ichigo's chin where he kissed Ichigo again before kissing Ichigo's neck, licking softly at the spot where he had hurt his poor Berry. Ichigo moaned and got closer to Grimmjow, enjoying the feel of his tounge on his neck.

Grimmjow moved downwards and kissesd Ichigo's small torso, going to one of Ichigo's nipples while pushing Ichigo farther onto the bed so that Ichigo was on his back. Circling the small, pert bud Grimmjow continued to suck Ichigo's nipples, while Ichigo moaned and arched his back into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow continued downwards to Ichigo's naval, sticking his tounge inside. Ichigo burst out laughing. Grimmjow stopped and looked up at Ichigo who managed to choke out, "T-that tickles". Grimmjow smiled and traced even lower, taking Ichigo's loose pants of at the same time. Finally Ichigo was fully naked, all his glory being shown off to Grimmjow who sucked the tip of Ichigo's length.

Ichigo gasped and gripped the sheets, feeling Grimmjow stop for a minute to get something out. It was a bottle of lube. Grimmjow opened the bottle and poured some of the contents onto his fingers. He lowered his face back to Ichigo's penis and started sucking. After a minute he probed Ichigo's entrance, before lightly sliding his finger up Ichigo's anus. Ichigo gasped and arched his back even more. Grimmjow eventually added a second and third finger in, thrusting his fingers in and out while still sucking Ichigo's dick.

"Grimmm- AH!", Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow hit his prostate. Grimmjow paused for a minute before thrusting his fingers back into the same place, sending Ichigo to high heaven. Ichigo moaned and climaxed into Grimmjow's mouth, Grimmjow licking up all of it. He raised the Strawberry's hips so that Ichigo's tight entrance was at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow slid his tongue through the hole, causing Ichigo to buck his hips. Ichigo moaned and ran his hands through the teal hair. Grimmjow smirked and stuck his tongue all the way moaned once again. Grimmjow came up and kissed Ichigo's lips again.

"G-Grimm...in now",Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow placed himself and looked at Ichigo one more time before entering the boy slowly. Ichigo moaned and grasped Grimmjow's shoulders as he was pushed into. Grimmjow slowly started pumping in and out of Ichigo, earning moans. Grimmjow latched his mouth onto Ichigo's and kissed him. Grimmjow finally heard a gasp from the small boy and realized that he had hit his prostate. Ichigo's leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and moaned at the feeling of Grimmjow hitting that same spot each time he thrust.

Ichigo came over the both of their stomachs and moaned again. Grimmjow continued pumping in and out of the boy until he came, moaning also. They lay back onto the bed, after they had cleaned up of course. Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow and lay his head on the broad chest. Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arms around the frame, falling asleep.

_I love you_, the two thought about one another,_ I will always love you.

* * *

_

**The End**

**Yeah I know. Sorry that's the end. **

**Ulquiorra: that's it? Only 11 chapters?**

**Me: *sighs and looks away* yeah. I am really really sorry guys. I hope you liked it. I'll be writing another story soon so if you would like to please stay updated. It will be called _Never Again_. Once again, I am very sorry. God I feel like a bastard... you know? Like I'm 'breaking up' with you guys... *sniff* you guys have all been so nice. I feel like a total bitch. Please review. And Thank You for reading, _How do you see me Now?_**


End file.
